Tirocínios Juvenis
by T. Lecter
Summary: Diálogos que não fazem sentido algum para chegar a resultados nem sempre esperados. Adolescentes não são mesmo estranhos? // Fluffy // Vários Shippers // Presente para meu companheiro de Exílio // 3º SShikamaru x Gaara
1. Como seria se fosse?

Sim, Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto e por isso morrerá virgem.

**N/I: **Dan, fui ao correio hoje. XD E essa é para nós dois. n.n'

**Tirocínios Juvenis**

**-**

_Diálogos que não fazem sentido algum para chegar a resultados nem sempre esperados. Adolescentes não são mesmo estranhos?_

_-_

_Era fim de tarde na vila de Konoha quando dois jovens rapazes sentaram-se no banco da praça para discutir os fatos da última missão para colocar no relatório. Então um deles, de olhos vivos brilhantes, deixou-se viajar para uma visão romântica mais à frente._

"Neji, olha lá."

"O quê?"

"O Naruto e a Sakura-san."

"Hmm... o que têm eles?"

"De mãos dadas, Neji!"

"E daí?"

"É que... é estranho, você não acha?"

"Não sei o que há de estranho nisso"

"Ah, você acharia normal se eu passasse a andar de mãos dadas com a Tenten por aí?"

"Que problema poderia haver nisso?"

"Está falando sério?"

"Está pensando em andar de mãos dadas com a Tenten?"

"Bom, não, mas..."

"Então não fique fazendo esse escândalo por causa do Naruto e da Sakura. E eles estão namorando, se é que você ainda não sabe."

"O quê?"

"Namorando."

"Desde quando?"

"Como eu vou saber?"

"Parecia bem informado até cinco segundos atrás."

"Há cinco segundos, o Naruto estava beijando a Sakura. Você veria se não ficasse me entupindo de perguntas bestas."

"Ele a beijou?"

"Foi o que eu acabei de dizer."

"Por que não me disse?"

"Mas eu disse, caramba! De verdade, Lee, você tem sérios problemas."

"Ah, tudo bem! Mas é difícil aceitar que eles estão namorando!"

"É a vida." – tentou novamente.

"Mas eu nunca nem beijei ninguém na vida! Que espécie cruel e sádica de vida é essa que não dá chance aos grandes heróis de terem um beijo da bela garota no final do filme?"

"Beijar não é a coisa mais importante a ser feita na vida de um homem, Lee."

"E você já beijou por acaso?"

"Não, mas..."

"Então não pode falar! O que poderia, no auge dos meus dezesseis anos, ser mais importante que o primeiro beijo?"

"Aprender uns ninjutsus seria bom."

"Você me deprime."

_Silêncio_.

"Ah, desculpa Lee, mas sinceramente essa sua preocupação é ridícula. É só um maldito beijo."

"Eles estão namorando! É mais do que beijo, entende? Tem o lance de andar de mãos dadas, a troca de olhares, os carinhos ao pôr-do-sol, os pedidos entregues às estrelas cadentes! E eu ainda nem dei o primeiro passo!"

"Quanto drama!"

"Eu não tenho culpa se você é desprovido de sensações humanas, Neji!"

"_Desprovido de_... ah, Lee, você pirou."

"Pare de ficar criticando meus sonhos."

_Mais silêncio._

"Por que não vai até a Tenten e pede um beijo pra ela? Sério, eu aposto que ela não negaria."

"Não fale besteiras! Eu jamais seria capaz de usar uma dama apenas para saciar meu desejo animal!"

"Desejo animal? Não era só um beijo? Lee, pare de pensar nessas coisas, se concentre no..."

"Você me entendeu! Eu quero dizer que não vou beijá-la por beijar! O primeiro beijo tem quer ser com alguém em quem você confia e que seja, de preferência, a pessoa que você mais gosta nesse mundo!"

"Não acha que a Tenten pode ser essa pessoa?"

"Não! A Tenten é uma garota legal, mas... ela é muito... como posso dizer..."

"Grudenta? Exagerada? Indiscreta?"

"É, é, é! Mas não vamos ficar aqui citando os defeitos da nossa amiga, vamos?"

"Não, é claro que não."

"Escuta aqui, eu não quero que você pense que estou desesperado."

"Longe de mim, pensar isso!"

"Ótimo! Por que eu não estou! Eu só acho que cada vez fico mais distante de encontrar uma pessoa assim, a quem eu possa confiar meus lábios virgens."

"Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Não acredito que você foi capaz de dizer uma baboseira dessas!"

"Não zombe de mim!"

"Você tem que concordar que isso foi ridículo. Lábios virgens? Nossa!"

"Certo, tudo bem! Mas agora, falando sério, você também não queria ter alguém a quem confiar seu primeiro beijo?"

"Tenho coisas mais importantes a me preocupar do que um raio de primeiro beijo!"

"Treinar ninjutsus, eu imagino."

"E daí?"

"Ah, Neji! Um beijo não vai durar tempo suficiente para atrapalhar seu treinamento, vai?"

"Creio que não, mas o que isso tem a ver com a nossa conversa? Está propondo que nos beijemos, por acaso?"

"Eu não disse isso! Por quê? Você toparia?"

"Lee!"

"Eu só dei uma idéia!"

"A mais ridícula que eu já ouvi vinda de você!"

"Ora, é que você é a pessoa mais confiável que eu conheço! E... já que nós dois temos os mesmo problema..."

"Foi você que classificou isso como problema, não eu!"

"Para começar foi você quem me disse que o Naruto beijou a Sakura-san! E foi você quem afirmou que eles estão namorando!"

"Ah, isso não quer dizer nada! Voce que fica reparando nos outros enquanto deveria me ajudar com esse relatório! E tendo em vista que eles andam de mãos dadas e se beijam por aí, é de se imaginar que estão namorando, não acha?"

"É... talvez... mas é que agora eu vejo que posso morrer na minha próxima missão sem jamais ter beijado ninguém!"

"E por isso quer que eu seja sua cobaia? Sem chances."

"Ah, Neji, somos amigos não somos?"

"Sim, nós somos. Mas não acho que atingimos um nível de amizade que nos permite andar aos beijos por aí."

"_Andar aos beijos_! Veja como você é exagerado! Eu falei de um primeiro beijo! Como experiência! Confiamos um no outro, por isso eu imaginei que talvez pudéssemos..."

"Imaginou errado, Lee."

"Ma... ah, tudo bem. Esquece. Vamos voltar ao relatório."

_Longo, longo silêncio._

"Lee?"

"Hum?"

"Está tudo bem mesmo?"

"É claro! Tirando o fato do meu melhor amigo não ser capaz nem mesmo de me ajudar a conhecer os prazeres do mundo, tudo bem!"

"Você tem noção do que está dizendo? Pelo amor de Deus! Vá pedir ajuda ao Gai, então!"

"O G-G-Gai-sensei? Você enlouqueceu Neji? Ele é meu mestre! Não posso chegar pra ele pedindo para que seja o primeiro a me beijar! Já pensou no problema que seria isso?"

"E por que comigo seria diferente?"

"Por que somos, bom, ou pelo menos eu imaginei que éramos amigos. E amigos sabem viver esses momentos sem constrangimentos. É o que eu acho, sabe?"

"Ah, quer saber? Tudo bem!"

"Tudo bem, o quê?"

"Tudo bem, eu aceito! Eu 'ajudo' você. Diabos... eu não acredito nisso."

"Sério? Neji, eu sabia que poderia contar com você para tudo mesmo, cara!"

"Certo, certo! Agora vamos para um outro lugar. Não pretendo ficar beijando você em frente à vila inteira."

"É, acho que não seria mesmo conveniente."

_Uma caminhada silenciosa até as florestas verdes de Konoha, e lá estavam eles, encarando-se._

"Muito bem, Lee... pronto?"

"Acho que estou... e você, está?"

"Não tenho muita certeza, mas vamos nessa. Quanto mais rápido acabarmos com isso, melhor."

"Não, não pode ser algo superficial, Neji!"

"Lee, não vá fazer exigências agora, 'tá bom?"

"Não são exigências, é que é o nosso primeiro beijo! Tem que ser inesquecível, não concorda?"

"Oh céus... Claro, Lee. Será. Vamos logo antes que eu desista."

_Daí seus lábios se tocaram. Desajustados, sem muito ritmo, parecendo não se encaixar direito, movendo-se com imprecisão. E quando aconteceu um leve contato entre as línguas, Lee se afastou._

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Você pode abrir os olhos agora."

"Hum? Eu sei, é claro que eu sei disso. Bom, ham-ham, e então?"

"O que achou?"

"Eu?"

"É, o que você achou?"

"Diga você."

"Foi... esclarecedor, eu acho. Um pouco estranho, na verdade. Você sentiu suas pernas tremerem também?"

"Lee!"

"Preciso comentar sobre isso! Melhor ser com você do que com outra pessoa, concorda?"

"Certo, Lee. Não, minhas pernas não tremeram."

"Deus! Será que eu tenho algum problema?"

"Seu problema é ter dispensado o juízo quando Deus perguntou quanto você queria."

"Você não sentiu nada?"

"Só um frio na barriga."

"Um frio bom ou ruim?"

"Não sei Lee! Um frio! Só um estranho frio na barriga! Que coisa!"

"Será que vai ser sempre estranho assim?"

"Não sei. Você descobre isso quando beijar de novo."

"Vamos fazer de novo!"

"O QUÊ?"

"É só uma confirmação! Vai ser bom para nós dois! Vai querer sentir frio na barriga toda vez que beijar alguém? Porque eu não quero ter tremeliques a cada novo beijo! Anda Neji, é só um beijo! Não vai te matar!"

"Era só um beijo antes, e agora você está insistindo por mais!"

"Antes eu não sabia que sentiríamos essas coisas estranhas! Anda, venha aqui!"

"Lee o q-..."

_A Besta Verde de Konoha usou de todo seu furor juvenil e agarrou o amigo inseguro e o envolveu em mais um beijo animadíssimo. Agora havia certa sincronia, suas línguas pareciam acostumadas ao sabor novo no qual se deliciavam... e a demora em findar o ato foi homérica se comparado ao primeiro..._

"Bem melhor, não acha?"

"Muito bem! Isso foi super divertido, mas agora eu vou voltar ao meu relatório. Até mais, Lee."

"Não sentiu mais frio na barriga? Minhas pernas tremeram menos agora. Acho que com o tempo vai ficar mais fácil, não é?"

"Não vai mesmo ficar falando sobre isso agora, vai?"

"Foi só um comentário! Não seja tão durão! Foi uma boa experiência para nós dois. Até me sinto mais maduro agora. Como se sente?"

"Vamos, Lee. Temos um relatório a fazer."

"Ok, ok, vamos nessa."

--x--

_Numa manhã de sol, quando as árvores dançavam em honra da melodia natural do vento e os pássaros cantarolavam alegres pelos céus incrivelmente azuis de Konoha, dois jovens shinobis sentavam-se à sombra de uma árvore para descansar de um árduo treinamento. Até que um deles notou o olhar distante e petrificado do outro..._

"Você está muito calado, Lee. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Olha lá, é a Kurenai-sensei."

"Sim, e daí?"

"Ela está mesmo grávida, não é?"

"É, parece que sim."

"Nossa... isso quer dizer que ela e o Asuma-sensei... er, você sabe... fizeram..."

"E daí, Lee?"

"Eu estava aqui pensando sobre isso. Sabe, eu tenho dezesseis anos e até hoje a única pessoa a quem beijei foi meu melhor amigo e ainda permaneço tão virgem quanto vim ao mundo. E vejo essas pessoas que namoram e fico pensando, eu posso morrer na minha próxima missão sem jamais saber como é passar a noite com alguém e... Hei, Neji? NEJI, AONDE VOCÊ VAI? NEJI, VOLTA AQUI! NEJI! HEEI! NEJI! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, CARAMBA! HEI!"

--

**N/A**: É, é uma fic bem inútil. O.O' A fiz por que eu estava muito a fim de continuar Conveniência e incluir cenas fuflly de Neji e Lee e outros shippers yaoi. Acabei não continuando Conveniência. Não pensem que meu problema é falta de inspiração. Inspiração existe, o texto também, meu problema é mecânico, softwaérico (?), o Word e o relógio se rebelaram contra mim. Oh, há também problemas psicológicos que só a minha mente doentia e _nonsense_ é capaz de suportar, portanto não falarei deles.

Mas o fato é que estava distante e psicologicamente alterada para conseguir fazer descrições decentes, por isso me veio esse diálogo estranho e engraçadinho (?) entre os dois.

Continuarei essa fic com outros diálogos bizarrinhos entre outros shippers yaoi sobre outras experiências bizarras e juvenis. Não me matem por essa anomalia fictícia que abortei, minha mente precisa de um pouco dessas coisas estranhas no momento.

Beijos pra torcida e um abraço brilhante feito glitter para a minha família s2


	2. Nem tudo que parece é

**Tirocínios Juvenis**

**-**

_Nem tudo que parece é._

**-  
**

"Sai, eu acho que estou namorando."

"E eu acho que sou um urubu."

"Idiota."

"Convenhamos, Naruto, ninguém 'acha' que está namorando."

"Pois eu acho."

"Baseado em que fatos?"

"É esse o problema, Sai! Não há fato nenhum que comprove minha teoria. É por isso que eu apenas acho."

"Que absurdo."

"Acho que a Sakura-chan gosta de mim."

"Acho que o Yamato-taichou é gay."

"SÉRIO?"

"Eu disse que acho. Baseado em fato nenhum."

"Que ridículo!"

"Né?"

"Tsc..."

"Ah, Naruto, é que é preciso ter alguma coisa para que possamos imaginar outra referente a ela, entende?"

"Não muito. Mas pense comigo, Sai. A Sakura-chan nunca mais disse que me odeia e que me quer há centenas de anos-luz de distância dele, disse?"

"Mas também não disse o contrário, disse?"

"Você pode tentar me ajudar?"

"O que acha que estou fazendo?"

"E sobre me bater? Ela me bate bem menos agora. E só quando estou fazendo jutsus pervertidos ou olhando os do Konohamaru."

"Você gostou do Oiroke em que o Sasuke-kun e eu..."

"É óbvio que não, seu estúpido! Você endoidou?"

"hunf..."

"Você gostou?"

"Não."

"Menos mau."

"É que ele errou nas medidas."

"Hã?"

"É, Naruto, as medidas, entende? Tamanho, largura, comprimento."

"Profundidade?"

"Que profundidade? Está louco?"

"Falávamos de medidas, não é?"

"Falávamos da Sakura. Continue."

"Mas é que agora que você tocou nesse outro assunto..."

"Continue falando da Sakura, Naruto."

"Claro. Sim, como eu dizia, ela está menos chata comigo! Acho que está começando a perceber que sou o homem da vida dela."

"E por isso estão namorando?"

"Eu disse que acho que estamos."

"Você a beijou? Agarrou? Transou com ela?"

"Pirou? Jamais!"

"Não te agrada a idéia?"

"Não é isso! É que nunca imaginei algo assim... pelo menos até agora..."

"Se acha que estão namorando deveria pensar nisso."

"Seria ousadia tentar fazer sexo com ela, Sai."

"Quem falou em tentar? Estou falando de fazer. Quando você diz 'tentar fazer' dá a impressão de que é incapaz. Como se seu pênis, além de pequeno, fosse inútil."

"Não tem nada pequeno aqui! E pelo que vi no jutsu do Konohamaru você também não é lá essas coisas!"

"Ficou olhando para as minhas partes íntimas? Que indecente. E como eu disse, houve erro de medidas."

"Papo furado."

"E o Sasuke? Reparou nele?"

"Por alto."

"E?"

"Konohamaru sacaneou com ele, isso é um fato."

"O Konohamaru não viu nem a mim nem o Sasuke-kun pelados, Naruto. Ele não poderia saber. É por isso que eu disse que..."

"Erro de medidas! Tá, tá. Isso é só papo furado."

"E então, chegou a beijar a Sakura?"

"Ah! Agorinha mesmo! O Neji e o Lee devem ter visto, por sinal. Lembro de tê-los visto bem ali... uia! Sumiram! Mas enfim! Foi meio por acaso. Ela estava linda, eu peguei ela pela mão e tasquei-lhe um beijo. Assim."

"Do nada, assim de repente? Só pra dá uns malhos?"

"Não use esses termos! E pare de mudar de assunto. Falávamos do tamanho dos nossos pênis."

"Falávamos da Sakura. Você é quem fica tocando nesse assunto."

"Sai?"

"O quê?"

"E se a Sakura-chan achar meu pênis pequeno?"

"Quê?"

"Você acha!"

"Mas eu não pretendo fazer sexo com você, Naruto! É diferente."

"E quem disse que ela pretende? É só a nível de experiência, Sai. Vamos medir nossos pênis."

"Como é que é?"

"A gente vai ali no matinho, mede rapidinho e pronto. Assim tiramos a prova dos nove e paramos de nos insultar."

"Você tem sérios problemas."

"Grande coisa! É só baixar a calça e aproximá-los um pouco. O maior ganha uma tigela de lámen!"

"Para que diabos o meu pênis ia querer uma tigela de lámen?"

"Não pra ele, seu imbecil! Para o dono do maior."

"Isso é tão infantil e idiota."

"E eu ligo? Vamos."

"Vamos para onde, criatura?"

"O que não falta em Konoha é mato, infeliz! Vamos por ali, naquela direção, aí medimos."

"Isso não pode dar certo."

"Largue de frescura."

Em algum ponto remoto e semi-deserto de Konoha...

"Aqui está bom. Tire as calças."

"Hã..."

"Vamos Sai! Não custa nada."

"É vergonhoso."

"Certo, então eu começo."

"Naruto... e se alguém aparecer?"

"Dizemos que viemos mijar! Ora, que besteira."

"Que seja... Hei, pare de ficar fazendo isso com ele, Naruto!"

"Não. E trate de fazer você também com o seu. Quero medi-los em tamanho total."

"Você perdeu o juízo! Ande, vista suas calças!"

"Pare de gritaria, Sai! É só animar ele um pouco, botar aqui perto, eu vou medir e depois vamos pra casa!"

"Então, por obséquio, queria me dizer  
como pretende medir?"

"Com as mãos, é claro!"

"Você não vai pôr as mãos no meu... TIRE SUAS MÃOS DA MINHA CALÇA!"

"Então tire logo, maldito! Vem."

"Certo. Vamos logo com isso então."

"Tá..."

"Tá..."

"Vem mais pra cá, né?"

"Tsc..."

"Isso é o máximo que você consegue fazer ele ir?"

"O quê?"

"Esse tamanho."

"Naruto... Eu estou numa situação incômoda se é que você não percebeu."

"Claro. Solte as calças no chão e se concentre, idiota. Vamos, chega mais perto que vou medir."

"É que..."

"Ok... Primeiro o meu. Se importa se encostar?"

"Claro que me importo! Endoidou?"

"Bicha fresca. Deixa eu ver aqui..."

"NARUTO! OLHA ALI!"

"Hã? O quê?"

"Aqueles dois, ali no meio do mato, não são..."

"Quem? Onde? Ai, droga, tropecei nas calças, ajuda aqui! Cadê?"

"Ali, Naruto, Neji e Lee!"

"É? Eles nos viram?"

"Acho que não. MAs é melhor nos vestirmos... ai, idiota, você me fez tropeçar! Se orienta!"

"Hei, Sai! OLHA! JEOVÁ! ELES ESTÃO SE BEIJANDO?!"

"Santa mãe... Estão!"

"Você sabia que eles eram gays?"

"Como eu poderia saber? Falo tanto com o Neji como falo com a Mariah Carey!"

"Mas, Sai, eles estão no maior beijão!"

"Parece que nunca viu um beijo."

"Não desses ali!"

"Besteira! Anda, vamos sair daqui!"

"Espera, tenho que vestir minhas calças!"

"Dane-se as calças, anda a gente veste no caminho!"

"Hei, Sai! Espera! Ai, droga, Sai! Eu tropecei de novo!"

"Idiota! Eles vão ver a gente! Levanta! Ai, droga! O feche me beliscou!"

"Uh!"

Dias depois, sentados e tomando cada uma tigela de lámen.

"Sai, reconheça que não é pequeno."

"Reconheço, não é."

"E reconheça que aquele beijo superou qualquer outro que já tenhamos presenciado."

"Amém."

"E eles estão passando ali, do outro lado da rua."

"O Neji está fugindo do Lee?"

"Ao que tudo indica. Será que o Lee atacou o Neji aquele dia?"

"Embrenhados no mato? Duvido."

"Mas, Sai, nós estávamos embrenhados no mato também."

"Estávamos medindo o tamanho dos nossos pênis, Naruto, não a profundidade das nossas gargantas."

"É. Lá vem a Sakura-chan."

"Sim."

"Sabe aquela sensação de que ela estava atrás de nós enquanto inocentemente medíamos nossos pênis e espionávamos nossos amigos gays?"

"Sei."

"Pois é. Não consigo mais olhar na cara dela."

"Que mau."

"Não é mesmo?"

"Entendo."

"Acho que terminei com ela, então."

"Ai, ai..."

"Concorde comigo, Sai!"

"Morra, Naruto. Morra."

* * *

**N/A:** Por motivos que até DelzdoSel desconfia, eu amei esse capítulo! HUSAEHOIAUHUSAIEH Ri forevermente escrevendo essa besteira.

Ah, eu não tinha dito nada sobre cruzar as histórias, né? Pois bem. Disse agora. Rs.

Então se daqui uns vinte anos eu aparecer aqui com um tirocínio tosco sobre a orientação sexual do Yamato, nem liguem. HUIUSAHEIUHSA Beijos mandem review! Dou um pescotapa por review *-*

ps.: o plot desse capítulo me rendeu eternas gargalhas ao lado do eumacho. Fato.

Peeh: "Pênis verão a luz do dia! *-*"

Aldebaran: "HUAHAUHUSHUSHAUHSUHUSAHAUSHSUSAHUSHUAHUSAAS"

rs.


	3. Como é que faz?

**Tirocínios Juvenis**

**-**

_Como é que faz?  
_

_-  
_

**-**

"Nara Shikamaru, quero que você me ensine como fazer sexo."

"QUE DIABOS?"

"Espero que me ajude."

"Ajudar? Apagaram as lamparinas do seu juízo, Gaara?"

"Só fiz um pedido simples. Ajude-me."

"Simples o escambau! Sabe, Gaara, você devia arranjar uma namorada para lhe ajudar com essas coisas."

"Você não sabe?"

"Santo Deus, eu nunca ajudei ninguém assim! Ensinar a fazer sexo! Isso é bizarro!"

"Nunca teve uma namorada?"

"Eu não sou um tipo de cara que gosta de perder tempo com garotas."

"Pode-se dizer que eu também não. Mas elas gostam de perder tempo comigo."

"Que problemático, cara."

"Meu pedido foi tão complicado assim? A Matsuri pareceu disposta a fazer isso comigo quando ouviu a sugestão de Kankurou."

"A Matsuri é uma mulher e toda mulher é doida, Gaara. Afaste-se dela antes que ela devore seus nervos como uma sanguessuga demoníaca!"

"Acho que não consegui compreender a complexidade real deste assunto. Insisto para que você me ajude."

"Quem me indicou, afinal?"

"O Naruto. Ele disse que você é o mais experiente nestes assuntos."

"Você por acaso pediu o mesmo pra ele?"

"Sim. Porém ele disse que não sabia como fazer da forma certa, mas que já ouvira o Chouji comentar que você era bom em fazer qualquer coisa, então..."

"Mas que droga, cara! Por que diabos você deu de se interessar por essas coisas?"

"Não me interesso nem um pouco. Mas você sabe, Kankurou e Temari insistem para que eu aja de forma mais humana e me aproxime das pessoas."

"E o que isso tem a ver com sexo, Gaara?"

"O Kankurou disse que se eu não souber como fazer, as garotas vão voltar a me odiar e me desprezar, e, em acréscimo, vão acabar com a minha honra e masculinidade."

"E você por acaso sabe o que isso quer dizer?"

"Espero que você possa me explicar. Só não quero voltar a ser visto como um monstro."

"Naruto nunca foi visto como um monstro por não saber fazer essas coisas."

"Mas ele nunca saiu matando os habitantes de Konoha."

"Ouça, acho que vou lhe indicar outra pessoa."

"Vocês não querem me ajudar. É isso."

"Não é isso, Gaara! É que tem certas coisas que, bom... não é fácil de fazer sem que se haja certa intimidade."

"Só me mostre como se faz. Acha que vou rir de você?"

"Sinceramente, não. Mas o buraco é mais embaixo, Gaara."

"Que buraco? Há outro além do..."

"Pelo amor de Deus, não termine essa frase! Não é disto que estou falando."

"Achei que tinha mudado de idéia e resolvido me ajudar."

"Você é um demônio com essas coisas!"

"Não quero ser visto como um demônio."

"Não interprete tudo que eu digo ao pé da letra! E as garotas gostam que sejamos como demônios nesses assuntos, na verdade."

"Agora decidiu me ajudar?"

"Puts, cara... estou ferrado. Mas que se dane! Se eu ajudar você me deixa em paz?"

"Como quiser."

"Você tem que começar seduzindo, Gaara."

"Isso funciona para qualquer pessoa?"

"Qualquer uma. Qualquer pessoa gosta de sedução."

"Eu não gosto."

"Você não conta. Você é estranho."

"Lamento."

"Tudo bem, vamos. Tudo começa pelo olhar. Você tem que ter um olhar sedutor."

"Como se faz isso?"

"Olhe pra mim... Não com essa cara de 'eu-vou-beber-o-seu-sangue', mais ameno. Não tanto... tente entreabrir um pouco os lábios, para parecer mais sensual... assim não, Gaara..."

"Não sei fazer isso. É melhor você mostrar antes e depois eu tento fazer igual."

"Não vou lançar um olhar sedutor para você!"

"Eu já disse que não gosto de sedução, então acho que não vai me dar prazer de qualquer forma. Vá em frente."

"Isso é ridículo! Vamos parar."

"Vou dizer ao Naruto que o Chouji estava enganado. Você não sabe de nada."

"Não vá sair por aí falando bizarrices a meu respeito! Principalmente nesses assuntos!"

"Qual o problema de não saber fazer sexo? Eu também não sei."

"Eu sei!"

"Então me ensine."

"Tudo bem, Gaara. Diga-me, sinceramente, você está interessado em alguém?"

"No momento, estou interessado na sua aula."

"Não nesse sentido, porra. No sentido sexual. Sente-se atraído por alguma garota?"

"Não."

"Ninguém?"

"Defina 'atraído'."

"Ah, você sabe... querer pegar alguém e beijar e essas coisas."

"Não sinto essas coisas."

"Você é humano, tem que sentir essas coisas algum dia na vida. Talvez só não seja o momento certo."

"Então não posso fazer sexo?"

"É aconselhável fazer quando estiver com vontade."

"Estou com vontade de fazer agora. Vamos?"

"Vai pro inferno, Gaara! Não é assim que funciona!"

"Estou confuso."

"Confuso estou eu! Por que isso é tão importante?"

"Não sei. Você é quem deveria me dizer, não acha? O professor é você."

"Sexo não é tão importante num relacionamento."

"Não?"

"Bom, na verdade é, mas você tem que ter um relacionamento antes."

"Como assim?"

"O lance de ter uma namorada, Gaara!"

"Então você também não faz sexo."

"O quê?"

"Você mesmo disse que não perde tempo com garotas."

"Ah, isso... mas não é tão simples como parece, Gaara. Garotas são problemáticas."

"Então você faz com garotos, que são mais simples."

"Como é que é?"

"Não sou tão ingênuo assim, Shikamaru."

"Mas não pode sair falando essas coisas das pessoas!"

"Eu disse alguma mentira?"

"Ouça, Gaara, você quer minha ajuda ou não?"

"Quero."

"Tudo bem. Primeiro você tem que ter alguém com quem queira fazer isso."

"Eu escolho você."

"Cara! Isso não é como um episódio de Pokémon! Estou falando sério!"

"Mas pensemos juntos, Shikamaru. Você não gosta de garotas, eu também não. Elas são problemáticas e demoníacas, foi você quem disse. Eu quero me manter longe de demônios e problemas. E, no fim, os garotos são os únicos que aceitaram falar disso comigo sem apresentar uma expressão de pânico como se eu ainda tivesse o Shukaku no corpo."

"Santa mãe! Você foi falar disso com garotas?"

"Kankurou disse que sexo e garotas combinam. Achei que era o que eu devia fazer."

"Você tem um irmão nada confiável. Isso é um fato."

"Matsuri se mostrou bem disposta quando perguntei se ela queria fazer sexo comigo. Mas a Temari me bateu e expulsou a Matsuri da sala na mesma hora."

"Perguntou algo assim a alguém? Na frente da sua irmã?"

"Sim. Não deveria?"

"Claro que não! Que absurdo! Ainda mais assim, escolhendo a pessoa sem nenhum critério!"

"Reconheço que não tive critérios na hora de perguntar isso a Matsuri. Mas depois dessa conversa eu passei a analisar melhor os fatos, não concorda? E tudo indica que escolher um homem vai ser menos problemático e evitará que eu leve novos socos de Temari."

"Não, não, não é bem esse o caminho... Ouça, você não pode ir assim pela lógica o tempo todo. Às vezes é bom acreditar no coração."

"Não entendi o que você quis dizer."

"Quem é a pessoa que você mais gosta no mundo?"

"O Naruto."

"Tudo bem. Vou tentar de novo. Se você tivesse que escolher uma pessoa para morrer ao seu lado, quem seria?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Gosto de imaginá-lo morto."

"Não assim, Gaara! Estou falando... com quem você quer viver para sempre?"

"O Kankurou e a Temari."

"Porra! Com quem você deseja passar sete noites em claro fazendo sexo à luz do luar?"

"Eu escolho você."

"PORRA DE NOVO, GAARA! Por que eu?"

"Não quero mais gente envolvida nessa história. É melhor ficar só entre nós e pronto, pelo menos até eu aprender."

"Mas tem que escolher alguém que te deixe... excitado!"

"Hum..."

"E então?"

"Excitado?"

"É, cara! Excitado! De barraca armada! Com algo preso dentro das calças querendo se libertar! No ponto de bala! Chame como quiser!"

"Não acho que exista alguém que me deixa assim."

"Então você vai morrer virgem. Pronto. Resolvido."

"Mas as garotas vão achar que sou um monstro de novo."

"Você nem sequer está querendo fazer isso com as garotas!"

"Kankurou não falou nada sobre ter que fazer com elas. Só disse que se eu não fizer direito elas vão me odiar. Então penso que posso fazer com quem eu quiser."

"Você é doido."

"Mas diga-me, Nara Shikamaru, você quer fazer sexo comigo?"

"Não adianta ficar com essas... e não olhe para mim desse jeito!"

"O que houve? Não lhe deixo excitado?"

"Cara... quer saber? Foda-se tudo! Vem comigo."

"Para onde?"

"Pro meu quarto."

"O que vamos fazer?"

"Sexo."

"Interessante."

_Sete noites de amor à luz da lua depois..._

"Está satisfeito agora, Gaara?"

"Defina 'satisfeito'."

"Saciado, realizado, completo... Passou a vontade?"

"Ah. Não."

"Foi tão ruim assim?"

"Não. Na verdade foi bom. Mas é que estou pensando a respeito de tudo e não faz sentido."

"O que não faz sentido?"

"Como uma garota faria isso?"

"... Quê?"

"Elas não tem algo preso dentro das calças querendo se libertar."

"Como é que é?"

"É. Aprendi muito sobre mim mesmo, também. Agora entendo o que você queria dizer com 'quem me deixa excitado'. Você é um bom professor, Shikamaru. Obrigado."

"Hei, onde diabos você está indo?"

"Vou procurar o Naruto e o Sai. Contarei a ele sobre o que aprendi e darei a idéia de praticar em equipe. Trabalho em equipe enobrece o ninja."

"COMO É QUE É? COMO SE ATREVE? GAARA, VOLTE AQUI! Tenho mais algumas lições para lhe ensinar, sabe? Algo sobre exclusividade, ciúmes e relacionamentos extra-conjugais que mandam as pessoas direto pro inferno com a carteirinha de demônio inclusa na passagem! GAARA!"

* * *

**N/A:** Que trash. Digam-me, por que é tão bom usar o Gaara como o ingênuo infeliz que não sabe de onde vem os bebês? *-* HUSEHOIUAEHUSIAEHOUSA morri. E eu sei que esse cap foi uma bosta. (y)


End file.
